dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ckohrs0221
Ckohrs0221's Talk Page Welcome to my talk page! Feel free to leave a message! Don't forget to use heading two, and please sign with 4 "~" so I know who to get back to! Thanks! Archives *Archive 1 December 2013-September 2014 *Archive 2 October 2014-December 2014 *Archive 3 January 2015- February 2015 Talk Page Start Hi! Lookd like you and Echo have been busy. I look forward to reverse stalking the rps. I wont be able to really rp until tuesday or wed, but the trip so far has been great. Any thing important i missed? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:42, March 1, 2015 (UTC) :yup. I've been sitting here for the past hour reading through you and echos rp history waiting for the ship to dock so we can get off. I think i read most of them. The mark/faith and renee/ashley ones were interesting, and i saw oscar and faith christmas rp, and most of the others. Hi Echo (sstalker). :) Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:49, March 1, 2015 (UTC) :(waves to Bond from her little stalker ledge) The musical today has been postponed due to snow... which means I'll have 2 performances tomorrow :P I'll be on and off today, I'm trying to get schoolwork done since I'm still behind, but owl me if you need me. Echostar 17:32, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Days It's too long for chat, so here are many months of numbers. -R.A.B. 19:58, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Re plied to the Leaky Cauldron~ :D 10:58, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Re: Chat... Yeah, chat wont load for me either. That link was awesome! I am bookmarking it for sure! :Your Sandbox chat is working, if you want to meet there? Rp? Mary/Charity? Joseph/Charity? Benry? Benjamin/Teresa? Hope/Teresa? Maurice/Adelina? Echostar 15:59, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Unfortunately... ...I do have school today. So I'll be on and off- with a two-hour delay, teachers aren't really doing much, especially since we're all hoping to have no school tomorrow :P Have fun with your boggart rp, which I will be stalking (you too Bond) Echostar 15:07, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Faith Why is she trying to get Jaina in to trouble? WHY?! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 03:26, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Confused... Just curious...I thought shield ''charms ''were ''charms ''territory... :P And, um...what is a hex shield? XD 12:51, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Morning! Guess who doesn't have school today! So our late night is fine from my end. :P Did you sleep well? I'm going to post at Ferlesa's house and get that started, and wait for Bond to make the first post with *sniff* the final rp with Lily. Echostar 15:18, March 5, 2015 (UTC) >.< Scale of 1 to dumb, how stupid am I? XD Thanks. 15:20, March 5, 2015 (UTC) ? Everyone suddenly stopped posting...did something happen or did chat just get interesting? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:53, March 5, 2015 (UTC) :Ck's in a meeting, and I'm figuring out Transfiguration and doing RL schoolwork :) Echostar 16:54, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Ah, ok. It was just kinda wierd since everyone suddenly stopped, but they seem to still be in chat...so I thought I would check. Thanks Echo! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:56, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Yup Huh...well I saw you had updated it and was just about to archive it. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:25, March 6, 2015 (UTC) :Did you not want it archived? I can unarchive the last couple posts if you weren't ready to be done. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:29, March 6, 2015 (UTC) I had an interesting thought about Lily's Memory room. Would you be willing to keep sharing it with me? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:45, March 6, 2015 (UTC) :Well...Lily set up the room so she didn't have to actually visit to store a memory. When something occurred she wanted to remember, she could will it sent there into one of the empty vials thanks to one of the spells on the room. That's how those last three memories (her goodbyes) are there when Renee showed up. Since Phoebe's part of Lily would you mind if I started putting some of her memories there too? She wouldn't realize she was doing it IC, but OOC it would help me keep track of stuff for her too. ...and once Renee realizes it could make things interesting. Of course once Renee knows she could stop the spell or modify it so it would work for her instead of Phoebe. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:52, March 6, 2015 (UTC) RP Sure...we can always have him jump into the Library later with Faith I suppose... So I guess post with Faith at the Herbology Professor's Office. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:52, March 9, 2015 (UTC) car trouble Ordinarily I wouldn't be posting, but with car trouble we're stranded at a gas station for the next hour or so. Renee/Mary? Echostar 16:14, March 9, 2015 (UTC) :Hmm... then any other ideas for rps? (Bond too since you're stalking) Echostar 16:21, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Jeremy I'm thinking I'll create a page, but I'm not sure how much information to put on it as far as history, as he's essentially a burn character. And I feel it might be awkward rping him when/if it gets to that point, since Mary and Teresa are so involved with this, but I can cross that bridge when we come to it. Should I put in a sorting request? Other thoughts? Echostar 20:43, March 9, 2015 (UTC) :I agree with both of you; I'll create his bubble when I get the chance :) I really can't code it easily on my phone, so if you wanted to do Renee and Mary in the meantime, we can. Or any other pre-investigation rps you can think of. Echostar 21:00, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Castle RP I'll let you and Ellie continue your RP in the library, and you can bring in Charity whenever and we'll move on. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 21:11, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Talk Page (shrug) Could be. Anyway, I'm trying to work out what causes the talk page revert and what doesn't. Can you tell me what you did to make it revert and how you posted without it reverting? I've opened a forum on community Central about it too for extra help. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:46, March 10, 2015 (UTC) :Alright...thanks that help! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:49, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Sure...feel free to post and I'll follow your lead on whatever rps. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:52, March 10, 2015 (UTC) :I assume we'll wait for Echo on that RP now. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:33, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Faith *Watches Faith and sighs.* Too bad Denote doesn't have a library to bribe Faith with... 15:18, March 10, 2015 (UTC) ...but Faith sees everythihng as baiting her. The teacher takes her advice....is teaching on what Faith wants...allows her to show her own abilities and help her classmates...and apparently that's still poking the dragon. What more could Faith want? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:29, March 10, 2015 (UTC) RPing I was just thinking the same...that I don't know what to do next, and was thinking Ash/Abigail at Hogwarts. However, I think Willa might get away from Jewel if she was busy cleaning up after everyone left and Will was leaving anyway and happened to run into them in the Entrance Hall. I'm fine with either or both. :Also, I submitted a bug report with Wikia about my talk page. We'll see what happens. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:28, March 10, 2015 (UTC) I was thinking the Staffroom for that. ...but the Willa RP would be after Ash had left with Faith and Oscar. We can say Melinda wanted to finish her painting and needed just a bit more time after the others had to get back to Hogwarts, and nobody realized Willa was still in the house... Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:32, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Chat It glitched. :P Come back! Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 18:41, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Stalking I'm here for the next 40 minutes or so. Nudge me if you need me to post Echostar 14:15, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Yup No problem. I wasn't planning on doing that RP either...just having them go in, then come back out with confessions. In fact I was going to tell you and Echo I thought the RP from last night might have been a bit much also, and there maybe should have been a "BLACK SCREEN" or something partway through. Still...you can't undo what's been done. If you'll post with Benjamin we'll definately be skipping that, and moving to the end of this mess. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:05, March 11, 2015 (UTC) chat My computer won't let me back on chat. :( 04:48, March 12, 2015 (UTC) DMLE Question As I'm sure you noticed, I'm working through all ther Departments in the Ministry, updating them and such. So...since you're the Head of the DMLE, I thought I'd ask you: Should we keep the list of ex-Aurors in the Auror Office? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:42, March 12, 2015 (UTC) :Next DMLE task I'm going to ask you to take care of. Can you owl all your employees from all the pages on your Department (there's a number of them) and see if they're planning on keeping their character there or not? If it's obvious and recent (like Ashley Flame) you can assume they will...but for everyone else would you mind checking? Also FYI, I'm working on having all the employees for a Department listed on the Main Page (so Department of Magical Law Enforcement) So they're all in only one place and can easily be kept updated by the Deaprtment Head. I'll be moving all the employees from the other DMLE pages there, with the exception being the Aurors since they tend to have the most people and really need their own place for that. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:55, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Yes. We're doing a full check on everyone in the Ministry. I'd like to see a yes from every user who has a character and wants to keep them there. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:04, March 12, 2015 (UTC) :You don't have to let me know. :P ...but if they respond "No" take the character off the list, and if they don't respond in a reasonable amount of time (like a week) take them off then too. I'm asking you to do your Department because there's probably more people in it than the rest of the Ministry, and I can only remember so many yeses. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:08, March 12, 2015 (UTC) What plans? Echostar 18:29, March 12, 2015 (UTC) :(facesmack) (squeal) :D (woohoo) (dance) ...that would be so much better in chat, but you get the idea :P Echostar 18:32, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Sounds exciting. I can't wait to hear all about it. Have fun! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:33, March 12, 2015 (UTC) I forget... Mary doesn't know that Renee hates Ashley... right? Echostar 18:50, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Nudge Your post on Benry Echostar 15:16, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Faith Bagman An owl would arrive for Mary from Hogwarts saying they had another case like Jenna and needed immediate assistance. You or Echostar can answer it...but Faith wasn't hit in the heart, and if quick action is taken, she should be able to be saved and woken up. Also..I think Alyssa will be gone...so you or Echo (or both) may need to just pick up the RP from where it is and go from there. General RP:Hospital Wing#Faith. I'll put the same message on her page too. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 05:39, March 14, 2015 (UTC) I missed you :P I had to go to work :P But I'm back again! Echostar 00:14, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Here it is https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c7ZvUBySA5E This is my school's performance of the Violet scene. We tried to do it in the way that Mary described, but stage crew couldn't figure out a good way for the actress to latch on inside the blueberry, so it ended up being a complete dummy instead. That really was a great discussion last night- IC and OOC :) I'm still wondering what Bond's definition of love is, though. ;) Echostar 13:40, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Extra Healer? One of the first things we might need to do OOC is get an extra Healer from St. Mungos to Hogwarts. IC it makes sense...OOC it does more since SoA is only semi-active and Alyssa's gone. I know it won't happen right away while the teachers are figuring things out, but maybe you and Echostar can see who wants to do it IC so you'll be ready when help is requested by the teachers. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:25, March 16, 2015 (UTC) :Like I said, no rush...and they'll probably have to send someone through the snow to Hogsmeade to get people through...so maybe the extra help (healers, or mayeb Aurors depending on what Cassidy requests from the Ministry) coudl all come together. ...but again a thought for later, possibly even tomorrow. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:29, March 16, 2015 (UTC) :I think I'll have Mary ask Charity if she wants to come with her to Hogwarts. Mary would prefer that she didn't, and will stress that Charity has Melinda to look after... but she also knows that Ash is there, and Charity might feel better with Faith. And she also may regret not giving her a choice. Echostar 16:49, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Updating I'll leave that to your call. If you wanted to RP it out, we can and if not we can assume it happened. I know there's a lot going on right now so I'm fine either way. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:13, March 16, 2015 (UTC) :IC Fenlen would sned Elvira...but I guess you're right and I'll remove her. Do you want Renee there or not, because I can remove her as well if you don't want her to go or are getting overwhelmed. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:21, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Well yeah...the event's supposed to last the week. :P Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:24, March 16, 2015 (UTC) :I don't know when Jay will be back on...so if you want to wait for her you can, and if not you can post that she arrives and goes with your group. When you leave we'll use the Hogsmeade Grounds for our RP of the group travelling from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts. I'll GM. :P Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:30, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Hogsmeade Do you think something like this would work: "Any characters coming from Hogsmeade must own or live in a shop in Hogsmeade." I think that narrows it down enough and spells it out clearly... Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:50, March 17, 2015 (UTC) :Maybe it doesn't matter. Most are NPCs anyway...I guess we'll just see if anyone asks or wants to do those RPs and grant permission that way. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:15, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Hi! So...how are you today CK? Is there anything I can do for you? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:48, March 17, 2015 (UTC) :It didn't...though next time it breaks, I've been asked to record exactly what that person did to cause it to break to try to help them solve the bug. Since you leave me more owls than anyone else it'll probably be you. Next time it happens if you wouldn't mind writing out a descripton of exactly what you did and what happened, I would appriciate it. Anyway, I know you'll probably be busy today, but if you get time we could always RP Jaeslya and Seth. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:55, March 17, 2015 (UTC) As she's yoru character I'll leave that option up to you. Jenna had a silver streak in her hair from when it happened when they were kids (like in the movie) so there's definately a possibility. I'll let you choose for your character if you wanted to have some physical "scar" of the incident. It can be prettymuch anything from those spots always being pale, to being more (or less) resistant to the cold, to her hair turning silver. I'll let you think over it and make the changes you'd like. My personal recommendation though is that you do make it something...as a physical reminder if nothing else. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:44, March 17, 2015 (UTC) :I was justing example of things you might be able to do or justify. If you need more options, let me know as I can probably think of a couple more. :P Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:48, March 17, 2015 (UTC) RP Idea Sometime this week if we have time (maybe tomorrow or Friday since my Thursday will be packed) we should RP Melinda and Jewel. I had always planned to let Charity (you) RP Jewel too as needed...so we'll just get an early start. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:40, March 17, 2015 (UTC) :Mind writing up exactly what you did and such since my page reverted again, and posting it on User talk:Kirkburn? Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:44, March 17, 2015 (UTC) ...and it looks like you might have found a pattern... Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:46, March 17, 2015 (UTC) So, she obviously answers to Ash, but has to be loyal to the family before anyone else. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:41, March 18, 2015 (UTC) :She might not listen to her, but she's a kind elf and tries to care for her guests. She respects Charity more, and since she left Melinda here I expect she'd try to make her comfortable. My thought was Beast's Castle. The servants want to help and have people around to take care of, but obvioulsy you can't bow to the every whim of a pre-teen girl. :P Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:45, March 18, 2015 (UTC) I WAS thinking about it...but I mean she's just so busy... Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:16, March 18, 2015 (UTC) :Mary and Seraph will take care of things :P By the way, how did Seraph get there? xD Echostar 18:17, March 18, 2015 (UTC) RP Ideas I think Maurice can find Adelina now :) And if you wanted two characters we haven't rped together yet- Joseph and Hope? Echostar 12:54, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Mary & Charity I might've let you let Charity let Faith sneak out... but Charity still needs to get the dickens from Mary for it :P Echostar 13:20, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Abigail I was just wondering if Nora could pop into her office to inform her of what Paige said...I don't think Nora would find it proper to keep it a secret, even if she thinks Sight is a bunch of bull :P 14:18, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Good job Good job on getting through. I have this work presentation...can you archive Faith's trip through the forest into Forbidden Forest/Archive 5 for me? I should be back in an hour or so...about when you'll leave. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:47, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Good Luck! Ok, I hope everything goes well! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:48, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Awww I come back, and you leave for a few days. Awww. I think you're trying to hide from me. ;) I hope you're having fun, and I'll see you when you come back! <3 Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 01:35, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Jaina's RP I'm following the Jaina rp, but it seems to be okay right now without Ashley's posting. If I need to post before you move forward, let me know... but again, my posts will be sporadic, since sometimes I can post and sometimes I can't, etc. Right now I can post because I'm in nutrition and I finished our project about chocolate... but next period is a test, so... like I said, sporadic :P Echostar 14:38, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Birthday Hope's Birthday is tomorrow OOC, so if you could post on her surprise party with Renee, that would be great! (And then of course with Hope too later... :) ) Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:53, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Wrap-up Sure. 16:55, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Carmas Stuff and the Ball Archives Hey, I was just archiving some things over to my sandbox again when I remembered that I never did sort out and find all of the Carmas stuff from the Ball and you said you'd help. I'd really hate to lose any of it. If it's okay, when you get a minute, do you think you could find the bits that I've lost and missed? The bits I've got are on here, but I'm sure there are massive chunks missing :/ Thanks so much anyway xx Emma tigerlily 19:55, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Yes :D Yes that's a good ending. Did you want Benjamin to visit Mary's office? Echostar 18:24, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Ash and Paige My post somehow got out of order. Can you fix it? I'm on my phone. Echostar 15:27, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Rps Ending there is fine. I posted in Phoebe's shop. :) Is Benjamin going to contact Thomas so he can stop by? Echostar 18:27, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Technically... Well...we know Herminoe had no problem going up into the Gryffindor boys dorms...so I'm assuming she could at least come up, even if she's not technically supposed to. However, she's excited, and doesn't want to wait for another boy to come to send them up to get him...etc. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:16, March 27, 2015 (UTC) RP! I'm here for the next hour-ish. Want to continue the Benry rp? Start the Ferlesa rp (that's aimed at Bond :P)? I'll keep an eye on the b-day rp too. Echostar 14:59, March 30, 2015 (UTC) The Irony of Life I have been given two projects in school today. One is to design my dream wedding. The other is to design my dream kitchen. What is life? xD Echostar 16:26, March 30, 2015 (UTC) :I wish- but I have to assign a budget to everything (facesmack) I should totally print out the Benry preparations for the wedding though- my religion teacher would appreciate that, he knows about the wiki :) That reminds me, I have to type something up that I wrote in my journal... as soon as he gives it back... :P Echostar 16:30, March 30, 2015 (UTC) :Confirming: we're done with Benry? Echostar 16:35, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Not quite...someoe wanted an outside wedding, with a lake, etc, etc. We'll use that page, but I'll have some color and coding work to do to get everything set up properly. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:36, March 30, 2015 (UTC) :That's what Phoebe's job is. So...I have to do it right...or she'd never forgive me. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:40, March 30, 2015 (UTC) :I was just asking what you wanted, since you hadn't replied :) Echostar 16:38, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Villa Creation So, I'm getting around to creating the Athens Villa for your trip (and me) and didn't know if you'd prefer it was a standalone page (like Prince Castle) or something off Ash (like Ash Prince/Villa) or something different for your trip (Histroy Trip/Villa). Any preferance? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:47, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Schedule Hogwarts summer ends at the end of August...School starts Sept 1st...so we'll be a couple days off (like 2) at the end, but we'll just update the calander again then and double up on like the first week of September. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:32, March 31, 2015 (UTC) :I'll try once more since I'm bad at explanation. Hogwarts summer ends and school begins on September 1st. On the updated claander that's April 28th...and since classes are supposed to start on the 27th of April (OOC) we're only a day off. That gives us this week, plus 3 more full weeks of summer on the wiki before Hogwarts restarts. Make more sense? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:37, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Yup...we'll do 4 weeks of summer so nothing overlaps. I think this is why you and I couldn't understand each other a week ago when I swas talking about your trip schedule, and the beach trip, etc. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:42, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Ahhhhh!!! Prayers please! It's the last day of the quarter and I realized that I have a missing essay for AP English that I need to get done by the end of the day, worth 300 points. AHHHHHH!!!! Pleeeeaaaase pray. Echostar 12:24, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Prettymuch Yeah...I still have guys friends over for all night gaming sessions and such. Pizza, or maybe pizza rolls, soda, and possibly something easy like popcorn. It's funny when my wife's around though, because she'll come out and be like "Do you guys want me to fix cookies or brownines?, and everyone gives her strange looks, then says "Both!". I mean if she's willing to fix snacks... :D Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:14, April 2, 2015 (UTC) :No new pics for the Apartment too? :P Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:28, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Healing RP I would imagine Charity and Ashley would at least recognize each other from the Hogwarts thing not too long ago. Also, I expect all Ashley's wounds to scar (though that's up to you and Echo I suppose). Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:11, April 3, 2015 (UTC) RP I was waiting for the other RPs to finish. Now that they can all be archived, I'll se up the RP in Ferlen's Office. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:36, April 3, 2015 (UTC)